Love's Rule
by tobi123sama
Summary: Riku had a rule, only speak when spoken to, other than that keep to himself, but he couldn't quite understand love's rule, only love one Warning: Some mentions of drug use, Boyxboy, and an Uke Riku
1. Chapter 1

This is a little idea I had with Riku, and he's a uke, a uke I tell you.

And I made Xemnas his brother, A little family thing going on here

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR SQUARE ENIX, IN FACT DON'T OWN ANYTHING REALLY^^**

Hope ya'll enjoy

* * *

Riku was a silent boy. He kept to himself and only spoke when spoken to. The people he knew understood that, only talking to him when needed. The people who lived in the town never approached him or made any contact with him. Most thought he was in human, and he was just fine with that. As long as he was left alone, everything was fine. He lived with his older brother, Xemnas. Xemnas was just as similar as him. You can guess that it was a family trait. Only spoke when spoken to. Xemnas, unlike Riku, was more how you say, fun unlike him. Riku was okay with it though, Xemnas never bothered him, not until now.

"Hey, Riku, were moving". Riku froze at that sentence. Yes, it was a simple sentence that had no meaning, no harm, but Riku knew better. He hated moving, moving away from what people knew he was, who knew his rule. Riku looked at his brother, not mad at him, he knew it wasn't his fault, for his brother had the same look on his face. "Do you mind if I ask why?" Xemnas lifted his head to meet his brothers. He hated the look in his eyes. He knew Riku didn't want to move, but what choice did they have. Xemnas lowered his head and cleared his throat. Riku looked at his brother, patiently waiting for an answer. It had to be bad, for Xemnas was taking way to long to answer his question. "My friend is going through a drug problem now and, I want to be their for him, so were moving in with him".

Riku nodded and simply stared at the wall. It was a good reason. If he had a good friend, he would do the same thing, but Riku had just one more question, "Where are we going?" "Twilight Town". Riku nodded again and stood up, "I'll go pack my things". Xemnas had a smile over come his face, "Thanks Riku for being understanding". Riku smiled back. God his face hurt, he never did that smiling thing a lot. Riku walked up stairs to his bedroom and started packing things in a backpack. He didn't need another bag or all them boxes, he was a simple person and believed in doing simple things and having simple things. Xemnas was busy outside putting things into the van, waiting for his brother. Like Riku, he had simple things as well and didn't have lot of unuseful stuff. Riku walked down stairs but looked back at the old house. He breathed and thought, goodbye to my normal life. Xemnas smiled a little when Riku stumbled out the house.

"Ready Riku?" Riku nodded and got in the car waiting for Xemnas. Xemnas got into the car and started it. "It's going to take at least three hours so get comfortable". Riku yawned and laid back into the seat, "You don't have to tell me twice".

It felt as if he was sleep forever. In a world of darkness creeping at him, nibbling at his feet. Riku woke up and shifted, happy to see some light. He noticed he was in a bed. Riku observed his surroundings, this must be the house, it was small bedroom, but had a bathroom of its own. Riku yawned and stood up to go downstairs. He walked into what he thought was a kitchen and heard voices. He recognized one of them as his brother's, but the other seemed cracked in sentence. He walked in and saw his brother sitting next to a long blue haired man with a huge X on his face. They both turned and looked at Riku. They both smiled and Xemnas spoke up, "Hey Riku, you hungry, Saix made some hot wings". Riku perked up at the sound, at that word. He loved those things, they were delicious.

Riku sat down as the man named Saix stood and brought him some. Riku thanked him and started eating the heaven-sent food. Saix chuckled and sat back down and looked at Xemnas, "you going to tell him?" Riku stopped stuffing his mouth to slowly meet Xemnas's eyes. Xemnas smiled, "Riku, we got you into an awesome high school". Riku just mumbled and groaned. He liked his old school better, everyone knew his rule, but nobody down here would know, but he'll get it through their heads. "You start tomorrow". Riku nodded and stuffed his face again with the hot wings. Xemnas laughed as Saix smiled at the scene. Riku even giggled, oh god, there goes that pain in his cheeks. Saix smiled, "maybe you'll make new friends Riku, you never know".

Riku tilted his head at the thought. Friends, friends where just...annoying to him. What was their presence for, to keep company. That makes sense. Riku bowed his head and went in deeper into that thought. Friends could stab you in the back or be what you called a bff, at least thats what a lot of girls called it. Saix yawned and stood up, "well imma go to sleep". Xemnas smiled at Saix as he left the room. Xemnas stood up himself , "imma hit the hay Riku, maybe you should go meet the neighbors, am sure your not sleepy". Riku nodded and washed his hands, heading out the door. Riku looked out into the streets of twilight town. Nothing special really. He waked down the streets going into his thoughts. So this new school he's going to, he wondered would he fit in or would he be the so you say, outcast?

Riku was to caught up in his thoughts when he bumped into a figure. "Ouch". Riku rubbed his head and looked up at the person. The boy looked at him with his blue eyes and spiky brown hair. He looked way to happy. "Hey, you should watch were your going". He offered a hand to Riku and Riku took it. He stood himself up and looked at the guy. The boy seemed to catch on to this and stated, "my names Sora, what's yours?" Riku stared at him, he was way to happy, "Riku". Sora thought about the name. He looked at Riku. He was very cool looking. He never seen sliver hair like that. "Riku, Riku". Riku looked at him annoyed, god why did he keep saying his name. "Well I hope we become good friends Riku, but I got to get home, see you tomorrow maybe". Sora smiled and walked off into the house three houses down the one he lived in.

Riku shook his head and walked back to his house opening the door and headed up stairs to his bed. If all people were like that Sora guy, things were going to be interesting.

* * *

Hope you liked it

Read and review for next chapter^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is up and running

And it's getting good^^

* * *

Riku drummed his pencil against the desk. Here he was in a school, full of people of the unknown. He winced as loud girls chattered about boys. God, didn't they have anything else to talk about. He yawned, at least it's science class, biology to be exact. Riku laid his head down, slowly drifted to sleep when he nearly fell out his desk. "RIKU". It was loud and booming sound. Riku eye twitched as he looked up at the person who called him. "Hey Riku, you didn't tell me you went here". Riku looked at Sora, he was just to damn bubbly. "Am new here". Sora nodded, "yea genius, I figured that". Riku felt the blood rush to his face, well of course Sora knew he was new, what was he thinking.

Sora smirked at Riku's blushing face. Sora never seen anything like it. He was...beautiful. The way his hair fell and seemed to caress his cheek. It reminded him of the moon shining in the sky. His eyes were the most beautiful. They were bright and blue, a pretty add-on with his hair. Riku was to busy fumbling with his pencil. He hated when people could see through him and Sora could do that. The bell rung and Sora took his seat, which was right next to Riku. Riku cringed his nose and turned the opposite direction. Sora simply chuckled at the cute movement. The teacher walked in and looked dead at Riku. "We have a new student, Riku". Riku just blinked as everyone looked at him. He really hated the fact that Sora had a huge grin on his stupid little face.

"Why don't you stand up and tell us something about yourself". Riku groaned at the simple request. He stood up and placed his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed. Sora chuckled and let his eyes wander. He wondered if Riku's face had just as wonderful features on his behind. Riku looked up at the teacher and breathed, "my name is Riku and I like...signing". Sora's mouth opened up at shock, Riku can sing? Riku groaned as the class clapped at him. "You may take your seat and I'll now give you partners for the project". Riku sat down laying his head down on the desk. Sora groaned, he was enjoying the view. Riku listened at everyone, talking about who they wanted to work with. The teacher called the names of fate. He called a number of students when he said the horrible words, "Riku...and Sora". Riku just groaned at the sound of it, he really didn't want to work with the over-happy boy.

Sora smiled gleefully and looked at Riku. "You may choose any type of animal to do your project on, you will do a 2 page essay and a display of your chosen animal" Riku lifted his head to meet Sora's eyes. Riku took a good look at Sora. His brown hair was so...weird, but in a good way. Sora smiled at him and Riku attempted to do what the human called smiling. "I'll give you the rest of the period to start and work on your project". The teacher sat down and started grading what looked like work. "Sora smirked at Riku, "what animal do you want to do Riku?" Riku looked at Sora and raised his eyebrow, "I don't care, as long as it's easy". Sora rolled his eyes and thought. "Want to do a lion?" Riku just nodded and stared blankly at the wall. Sora looked at Riku and nudged him, "so, tell me about yourself Riku". Riku stared up at Sora. The way he said his name, sent a feeling though him that made him...feel weird.

Riku just rolled his eyes, "theirs nothing much about me really". Sora looked a Riku and smirked, "you know, your really damn mysterious". Riku blushed at the statement. "You have pretty eyes". Riku's blush deepened as he slowly turned away from Sora, who was smiling and looking up at Riku. "Come on baby, let me see them beauties". Riku's face and neck turned as red as a tomato as he turned to glare at Sora. Sora smirked and looked at Riku, "You know, we can work on this at your house, the bell is about to ring". Riku blinked at Sora, still stuck on what he said to him, "oh,um yea, sure". Sora smiled as the bell sounded off. He stood up as Riku left the class room. Sora smirked as a thought came into his mind. He hurriedly followed Riku and grabbed his arm. Riku spun around and glared at Sora, "What?" Sora smirked and pulled Riku into an empty hall way.

Riku looked confused, as Sora stood in front of him. Sora smirked and closed the gap between them and kissed Riku's lips lightly. Riku gasped and blushed as Sora wrapped his hands around Riku's waist. "I know we only met once, but I just think your beautiful and I'll love to get to know you better". Sora went in for another kiss and nipped the bottom of Riku's lip. Riku blushed and grabbed Sora's arms, trying to pry him off. Sora smirked at the failed motion and squeezed Riku tighter, catching Riku by surprise and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Riku shut his eyes as he slowly fell into the warmth. He blushed as he wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and let his books fall to the floor. Riku tasted like sugar and mint and Sora loved every drop of what he was tasting. Sora groaned in need of air and pulled away, smiling at Riku.

"That was your first time kissing, you pretty good at it, now run along before your late for class, newbie". Riku blushed t the statement as Sora walked away , heading to his class. Riku bent down and picked up his books. What the hell happened. That wasn't like him, not like him at all.. He lost his cool and he never did that. He never blushed that much, he had blushed more than he did in his whole lifetime. What was with this guy, Sora.? Why did he have that feeling? He had an aura about him. Riku was like a wall of darkness, and nobody could pass through. But somehow, Sora could walk through, it was weird and not only have he walked through, but he left a gift to. He had kissed him. Riku never kissed anybody in his life, he didn't even know the guy like that. But he loved the way his lip felt, the way Sora held him, as if he known hm forever. It was weird.

Riku shook his head and started to class. He really needed to get his rule through this school and Sora's head, quickly.

* * *

hope ya'll enjoyed and keep your head up for chapter 3:-)


End file.
